Truth or Dare
by SilverSeeker97
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver and Blaze are having a sleepover with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang from Team RWBY. Yang suggests that the group play truth or dare, which worries Silver, as his deepest secret is at risk of being revealed; a secret that he wants hidden so he won't hurt any of his friends. Or should I say, one friend in particular.


**Truth or Dare**

_**Hi guys, SilverSeeker97 here. I'm sorry that I'm not updating my other stories; I'm having horrible writers block at the moment, and I don't know how long it will take until I shake it. If I do update any more of my stories; it will be this one, or Loved From the Grave.**_

_**And I apologise for any readers of Just a Kiss. Yes, I took it down, and anyone who read the description of the story can probably guess why. Little tip: Lying to your partner is wrong, no matter what. Trust me; I know how it feels to be lied to by someone close to you.**_

_**Anyway, this is a little story that I decided to work on in my free time (well, any free time I have anymore). So, enjoy Truth Or Dare!**_

Silver shivered in terror, just as he always did when he heard those three words. Those three, horrifying words. His heart stopped in fear as his blood turned to glacier ice, with those words crawling down every nerve, chilling him to the bone.

"Truth or dare."

Silver was at a sleepover, which Amy was kind enough to host. All of their friends were there: Sonic and Knuckles were bickering in the corner about which action movie was going to win the most Oscars this year. Amy was on the phone with Rouge, gossiping about team RWBY, of which were still due to arrive. Most of the gossip revolved around their appearances, with most comments being jealousy oriented. Espio and Tails were the only ones having an intelligent conversation, as they were talking about a new concept that Tails was thinking up.

As for Silver, he was sitting away from everyone else. He had always been a shy, sheltered individual. He was scared to speak up because he didn't want to say anything to drive his friends away. Not just scared, he was paranoid of losing his friends, as they were the only people in his life that truly cared about him. But, he felt that anything he said would make his friends hate him.

Silver was sitting in the corner, gazing at Blaze, who was currently engrossed in a book. While he cared a great deal for all his friends, his feelings towards Blaze were different, much stronger. He could manage a conversation with the rest of his friends, but not with Blaze. When another friend sat next to him, he could easily have a low-profile conversation, but if Blaze sat next to him, Silver's mouth would turn dry; his words came out in tangles, his heart all but stopped, and a myriad of other things. He didn't know what these things meant until he talked to Blake: a member of team RWBY who also had a difficult life. She listened to Silver's feelings and told him what his actions and emotions meant. But what she told him, just made him even more scared.

Blaze placed her book in her lilac backpack and noticed that Silver was gazing at her, and she gave a simple smile in reply. This was enough to make Silver's face turn pink, a sight that Blaze was all too familiar with. She patted the carpet next to her, asking Silver to sit next to her. This made Silver's face turn a darker shade of pink, as he slowly stood up and nervously approached Blaze. He sat down next to her with their backs resting against the wall.

Silver could feel Blaze's creamy, golden eyes gently watching him. It made him feel warm, until he remembered what Blake said. The words Blake said rattled around in his head, so much so that he started shaking uncontrollably. Those words had made him so scared to even go near Blaze, yet she was always asking him to be close to her. Blaze noticed that Silver was shaking, and she wrapped her arm around him and gently pulled him closer. This made Silver's cheeks almost turn red. Blaze was about to whisper something in his ear, but was cut off when Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang burst through the door.

As expected, Yang was super excited. She had always loved sleepovers. So much so that she was more pumped up than a squirrel after a double espresso.

"Hey guys! We ready to get this party rolling?

Everyone in the room cheered in response, except from Silver, Blaze and Weiss. They had never been to a real sleepover before, so were all a little nervous. Yet they had no idea that the horror was so close at hand, thanks to Yang and her lust for fun.

"Alright people, I know how we can kick this night off with a blast!"

Yang had always been a bit loud, but she was even louder when she was having fun, and louder still if she had an evil idea. And without further ado, she said the three words.

Silver shivered in terror, just as he always did when he heard those three words. Those three, horrifying words. His heart stopped in fear as his blood turned to glacier ice, with those words crawling down every nerve, chilling him to the bone.

"Truth or dare."

Silver was terrified of truth or dare. Every time he played, he was stuck with the most humiliating dares imaginable, courtesy of Yang and Amy, who forced him to play every time, because they knew Silver's deepest secret. They had overheard what Blake had said to him and said that they would tell everyone if he didn't play. In reality, they were just having a light hearted joke, but even they didn't know that Silver thought that they were serious, and was scared to death as a result.

After the initial shock subsided, everyone gradually abandoned what they were doing and sat in the centre of the room, where Yang had already placed a glass bottle that once contained diet Coke. Silver was sat between Yang and Blaze, who was also sat next to Amy. This was worrying for Silver, as he knew Amy and Yang's history with this game. Whenever two people were sat between them, they would always direct the most awkward dares towards the unfortunate duo, especially if it was a guy and a girl.

As always, Yang didn't waste any time in establishing an order in this game.

"Since Amy was kind enough to host this sleepover, I think she should go first,"

Nobody said anything back. It was pointless to argue; once Yang made up her mind, there was no changing it. All everyone else could do was inwardly groan. Amy gave Yang a gratuitous smile, grabbed the bottle, and spun it as hard as she could.

The room went eerily quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, yet it was easy to sense the loud mental pleas of everyone in the room, begging for the bottle to not land on them. Yet Silver's plea, was the loudest of them all.

As the bottle's spinning began to slow, the hearts of everyone in the room stopped in terror. The bottle was spinning even slower now, with the sound of teeth chattering and nail biting echoed through the house. The bottle was about to stop. The horror was so great that everyone clamped their eyes shut in fear. The bottle stopped; everyone in the room opened their eyes so the bottle's victim could be known.

The bottle was pointed directly at Weiss, who had a look of pure terror on her poor, usually sweet face. She hung her head low while everyone else sighed with relief. After everyone had gotten over their fear, they all narrowed their eyes at Weiss, the unfortunate heiress pressured by the weight of the stares. She looked up at Amy, who had a cruel, devious smirk on her face. Weiss took a deep breath and said...

"Do your worst, Pinky."

Amy's cruel smile grew much more evil and malevolent as the devious wheels in her head started turning at a blinding rate as she tried to think of the most mentally devastating task for the poor heiress to undertake against her will. After a brief period of thought, Amy got up, walked over to Weiss, and whispered the dare in her ear.

With each passing word, Weiss' face grew more disturbed and scared, and by the time Amy was finished, she looked like she was about to have a total mental breakdown.

"Fine, I'll do it." The defeated heiress muttered in shame. Everyone in the room was curious as to what tortuous task Weiss has been subjected to. Whatever it was, one thing was certain; Weiss had the sympathy of everyone in the room.

Weiss produced her phone from her pocket and began sending a text to someone. Amy's evil smile grew to a devilish grin.

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm calling him!" Weiss snapped. "And yes, he's on his way here, but I'm NOT doing it in front of everybody!"

Amy was cackling with cruel joy; she could hardly contain her devilish glee. Yang was about to ask what Weiss' dare was, but Amy beat her to it, whispering the dare in her ear.

"Amy, you evil genius" Was the only legible sentence that could escape Yang's mouth before she went into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Everyone in the room was both in suspense and in sympathy; everyone other than the unfortunate, white-haired heiress, the apparently evil pink haired hedgehog, and the lavender-eyed blonde who was laughing so hard she was practically vomiting up her soul.

Just as both Silver and Blaze were going to inquire as to what malicious task the unfortunate heiress had been subjected to, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Blake was about to get up and answer the door when Amy and Yang grabbed her and threw her into the latter's walk-in wardrobe, along with everyone else, leaving only Weiss standing in the room.

Weiss walked towards the door, hesitantly opening it. Everyone in the wardrobe peeked through a gap in the wardrobe door, and saw that the person at the door was Jaune Ark, the 'tall, blonde and scraggly' leader of Team JNPR, as Weiss once described him.

"So, hi Weiss" Jaune said nervously. "So, what's up? You said you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes…well…um…" Weiss stuttered.

The heiress took a deep breath and walked very close to Jaune. To the surprise of everyone, including Jaune, Weiss wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a thing for guys that are: tall, blonde and scraggly."

The white-haired princess then gave Jaune a cheeky yet seductive wink, causing the blonde teen's face to erupt with a blood-red blush.

"W-well, y-y-ya don't say." Jaune mumbled quietly.

Weiss decided to take it a little further, and lifted her left leg, wrapping it around the back of Jaune's knees. The scraggly leader was breathless, either from embarrassment, or sheer surprise. He was about to say something to Weiss, but she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't talk; we don't wanna ruin the moment, do we?"

Weiss closed her eyes and started slowly moving her head towards Jaune's; the embarrassed blonde followed suit, closing his eyes and slowly moving his face towards hers. They got closer and closer, their lips almost touching, when someone in the wardrobe couldn't hold their laughter back any longer.

"Oh my God! I can't take it anymore!" Yang yelled before she collapsed out of the wardrobe in a fit of laughter, followed closely by Amy. Both Weiss and Jaune jumped apart, with a blush spread across their faces.

"Um, Weiss; what's going on?"

Unfortunately for Jaune, Weiss answered by dragging him to the open window and booting him out of it with a spectacular kick; with Jaune landing on the cold, hard driveway.

"This meant nothing!" The embarrassed heiress screamed, slamming the window down and retaking her place in the circle to continue the game.

"I can't believe I was forced to do that!"

Yang's laughter was the last to die down, just like always.

"Oh, put a smile on it! It's all in good fun! This just shows that you can enjoy yourself!"

"Whatever, just give me the blasted bottle, you dunce." Weiss snatched the bottle out of Yang's hands, and once everyone was re-seated, she spun the bottle.

The room was once again trapped in an eerie silence, as the bottle continued to spin; its newest victim would be chosen soon enough. Everyone in the room was entranced with fear; the bottle's next victim was a mystery to them all. They all closed their eyes and prayed.

After a minute of tortuous waiting, everyone opened their eyes to see who the bottle had condemned next. The bottle was pointed directly…

…at Tails.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter; I'll try to update soon. If you guys have any ideas for character dares, just leave a review or PM me.**_

_**If any of you guy have an X-Box, send me a friend request. My gamertag is SilverSeeker97. I'm a big Halo fan, as well as a huge Sonic fan. But, I'm playing Grand Theft Auto V at the moment; so if you guys want to have fun online with someone new, I'm just a friend request away. If you do send me a friend request, send me a message on X-Box Live or PM me with your gamertag, just so I know that you're a member of Fanfiction.**_

_**Take care guys! This is SilverSeeker97 signing off. Peace out!**_


End file.
